A new Alicorn: Fluttershy Book 1
by Random Pony 2000
Summary: When Fluttershy wake up, she found out she turn into a Alicorn! Rated T because of fighting scenes.
1. Before the story

"..."

"Is she going to be ok not knowing the truth?"

"Yes, I believe so, Twilight."

"Ok, but I never know that she was a Alicorn!"

"Yes, not many ponies know that."

"You mean some other ponies know that?"

"Yes."

"Wait, I think she is waking up!"

"Lets go."

This is my first book, please understand if this is not very good.


	2. 1 out of 3 of Chapter 1: An Alicorn

"Oh... My head..." Fluttershy said to her self. She has being knocked out after get hit by magic in the head. The last thing she renumber was hearing Twilight talking with somepony... No, more like something else that is not a pony.

But then she notice something different, something is growing on her head!

5 min later...

She fly back to her cottage, but it seems like she is bigger and have bigger wings. So she fly 2 times faster.

"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness what do I wear to cover up my horn?!" She can't find anything to cover up that she is an Alicorn. Then she find a cloak that fits her size(Because she is bigger now?), like somepony have left it for her.

She went out side and meet her friends, but Twilight was not there.

"Does anypony know where is Twilight?" Fluttershy asked in a very shy voice.

"I saw her, she was doing some 'egghead' stuff in the castle. But why does it seems you are as tall as princess Luna now..." said Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, about that... Never mind! I am going to see Twilight now. Bye!" Fluttershy ran off to Twilight's castle.

"Something is wrong with her..." said Ranbow Dash.

"Yea." said the rest of mane six(No Fluttershy, Ranbow Dash, Twilight.

Back to Fluttershy... She wants answers. Why did Twilight knock her out? Why is she an Alicorn? Why is she as tall as princess Luna now? Who was she talking to?

"TWILIGHT!"

"AHH! FLUTTERSHY IS... Um... I mean you are here?"

"Why did you knock me out? Why I am an Alicorn? Why I am as tall as princess Luna now? Who were you talking to?"

"Clam down... Wait, you ARE an Alicorn now?!"

"Yes."

"I... We need to see princess Celestia..."


	3. 2 out of 3 of Chapter 1: An Alicorn

"Princess Celesta!" Twilight rush in with Alicorn Fluttershy.

"Yes, Twilight Sparkle?"

"Fluttershy is an Alicorn now!"

"What? Meet me at the everfree Forest!"

1 hour later...

"Princess Celesta, why did we come here?" said Fluttershy

"There is something I want to show you. Fluttershy. Oh, and Twilight. Can me and Fluttershy speak... alone?"

"Of curse, I guess I am leaving now..." Twilight said and walked out of the everfree forest.

After Twilight is not in sight, Celesta said: "Fluttershy, you had a life before this."

"What?"

"It's true, Fluttershy."

"Then how old I am if we count both life?"

"98."

"But I don't look that old!"

"It's because you are an Alicorn. And beucase you are 98 you are bigger than your Pegasus self. And here is what I want to show you."

"What is this ponys with metal armor?"

"When Equestria was at war 500 moons ago, those pony shaped things called robots fight us. It was almost impossible to win. They had weapons called crystal gun, the crystal gun shoots crystals."

"So they're blacksmith is very good."

"Yes."

"But how did we won?"

"It was because of you."

"WHAT?"

"You used all your power to save everypony, but the spell you used made almost everypony forgot about you, the war, and the robots. So it's like it never happened to most pony."

"... But I can't do a spell like that..."

"It's because you were an Alicorn, like you are now."

"Did you hear something?"

"Hm?"

Somepony is watching us. Fluttershy thought. But who?

Then a unicorn with dark mane, tail, body, eyes. and his cutie mark is a crystal gun.

"I think I renumber you, your name is... Shadow?"

"Ah! Looks like somepony renumber me!"

"Shadow, what are you doing here!" cried Celesta.

"You know, stuff like invading."

"Invading?!" said both Fluttershy and Celesta.

"Yes, now come out, my robots."

"ROBOTS?!" cried Fluttershy

"Main cannon ready." said all of the robots.

There were about 25 robots aiming at Fluttershy and Celesta. Fluttershy was very, very scared.

"Both of you, come with me or else you can play with my robots." Fluttershy and Celesta had to come with shadow, they were out numbered and out powered.

But what Shadow didn't know was Raindow Dash, who was hiding in tall grass saw everything, like everything-everything.


	4. 3 out of 3 of Chapter 1: An Alicorn

15 min ago...

"Hmm... Is that princess Celestia, Twilight and Fluttershy? I better go check what is going on." Rainbow Dash said to her self.

"-alone?" princess Celestia said as Twilight walks away.

Rainbow Dash fly to a very tall grass and hide in it. Even she can't hear most things they said, but she still knows what is going on.

20 min later...

"Princess, are we going to be ok?" asked Fluttershy.

"I think so, Fluttershy."

They're hooves and wings are tied in chains and they're horns is in a blue crystal ring that deflects magic. And they don't know where they are right now.

Meanwhile at Rainbow Dash...

"I show that Shadow pony for taking Fluttershy and princess Celestia prisoner!"

"Rainbow Dash! What's up!" Pinkie Pie said out of nowhere.

"Shhhh! Your too loud, they will hear you!" Rainbow Dash said and plugged Pinkie's mouth with her hooves.

"So... Whats up?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Rainbow told Pinkie everything she knows.

"What is a rat bot?"

"Robot, not rat bot."

"Roe bat?"

"Robot."

"Rabat?"

"Robot."

"Robat?"

"Robot."

"Robot?"

"Yes. That is right."

"Yes. That is right."

"Don't copy me."

"Don't copy- Oh, so we are not playing a game."

"Yeah, we are not playing a game"

"You just copied me."

"Stop it."

Meanwhile at Fluttershy and Celestia...

"What is this place?"

"I think we are in Shadow's cave."

"He has a cave?"

"Yes, but we never know where was Shadow's cave is."

"So that means nopony ever is going to find us?" said Fluttershy, almost crying.

"Shh... We are going to be just fine."

"Hahahahaha!" laughed Shadow as he came in with 2 robots.

But they're were pony behind him, Fluttershy saw the pony and she know that pony is hope.

 **End Of Chapter 1**

Take a vote: I do a full chapter that is going to take a long time or 1/3 chapters that is 3 times shorter and takes less time.


	5. 1 out of 3 of Chapter 2: The Escape

Hope.

That was what Fluttershy thought.

The pony take out a gun... But it doesn't look like a crystal gun. That pony pull the tiger with his... Hooves?

Fluttershy blinked, and no, she was not crazy, the pony shot one of the robots and then the other robot and shadow jumped and fly in midair with like a metal wings or something.

"Get him! I want 3 blue bots here NOW!" Shadow yelled.

"BLUE BOTS! I need to rescue them before the robots kill me!" The pony said and fly in midair with his wings (NOT METAL WINGS) and ran to Fluttershy and Celestia and then untie them.

"Runnnnn! Before the blue bots come!" The pony Screamed.

"I got this." Celestia said and teleport them in a forest, it doesn't look like the everfree forest.

"Can I ask something, If you don't mind..." Fluttershy asked.

"Ok, no problem." The pony said.

"Why blue bots are so scary? I thought robots are all the same."

"The are different robots, I tell you them from weakest to strongest: Grey bots, mega grey bots, titan bots(They are not from attack on titan! They are just big!)blue bots, and red bots. And I ran away from blue bots because nopony has taken out a blue bot or red bot with less than 50 ponies, let alone 1."

"Ok... That sounds scary. Oh, I would like to know why the guns you and the robots carry doesn't look like crystal guns."

"That was 500 moons ago, now we use bullets and gunpowder."

"Oh... And one more thing... How did you pick the gun up with your hooves?"

"Ok, All weapons we have have a thing on them and it allow the user to pick it up with hooves and allow us to stand up with only 2 hooves."

"Oh so it's kind of like human."

"Yea... Wait how did you know humans?"

"I have been trapped in a human world before(If you don't know what is going on, watch this fanfic: s/11251829/1/Fluttershy-in-the-pokemon-world )"

"Oh."

"Can we go now? This forest look more scarier than everfree."

"Don't worry, we are in my home nation. Princess Celestia teleported us here."

"Wait... WHAT?"


End file.
